Monster Mutt
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: T.J. had just been passing through their small town when the unthinkable happened. She was bitten by something and now something is happening to her. She is confused and lost about it, but others help her along. She finds out secrets along the way and she learns how to control herself. Her old life has to be put on hold to deal with the new one. *Based on the TV show Bitten*
1. Getting Bit

I had been called away to a job in Philadelphia and now I was making the long drive back. I was a pretty well-known criminal profiler even at my young age. I had grown up in the wilderness of Canada, where my father was a hunter. I had nothing else to do but learn things. I had read all the books I could get my hands on. And when it came time for college, I was out in three years because I had tested out of quite a few classes. My father was proud but he would never voice it because he didn't want me to leave my home. But I had. I now lived in Buffalo, New York, it was where I was driving back to now.

I had stopped in a small town called Bear Valley to get something to eat and fill my car up again. It was getting quite late and I was trying to eat faster. A young man approached me, "Hungry are you?"

I was slightly embarrassed to be seen eating in such a way. I swallowed my food and grinned sheepishly, "Haven't eaten much today. I've been on the road."

He was cute and he seemed genuinely interested, "Where you headed?"

I smiled, "Back to Buffalo."

He asked, "In a hurry to get back to someone maybe?"

I scoffed, "Nope. No one to get back to."

He grinned almost evilly and I shivered under his gaze, "Well I'll let you finish your meal."

He walked away and I finished up and got back, ready to drive the rest of the way. I had no such luck because about thirty minutes out, I hit something and got a flat tire. I screamed in frustration as I realized I would have to get out in the dark, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of no where and change the tire. I leaned over and yanked out my hunting knife and slid it into my boot and covered it back with my pants. I was nothing if not prepared for anything, especially some freak in the woods.

I stepped out and went to the trunk to get the spare. I was in the middle of changing it when a strange feeling washed over me. I felt like someone was watching me or something. I glanced around and tried to brush it off. It was fine until I heard the howling and then I grew a bit scared. I tried to change the tire faster but I wasn't quick enough.

A wolf flew at me from the side as I threw my arm up. It latched into my arm and tore. I screamed in pain as I used my other arm to reach for my knife in my boot. I snatched it and dug it deep into the wolf's side and then twisted it. I heard it yelp and leap away from me. It ran away and I climbed into my car and locked myself inside as I tried to find something to wrap around my arm. I had to use my over shirt and I wrapped it tight around the wound as I groaned in pain. It hurt something fierce and I didn't know what to do. I hadn't finished the tire and I wasn't going back out there. Suddenly, my eyes  
fluttered shut as I passed out.

I don't know how long I had been out when I heard voices around me. A man with a deep voice was speaking, "Did the Mutt bite her?"

A woman's voice chimed in, "She wrapped her arm for something and she reeks of it. Yes I think it did."

Another man's voice spoke, "We have to get her back to the house then. She probably won't make it through the change."

I slowly opened my eyes, "That wolf...it did...bite me."

The man with the deep voice had a very scruffy looking face, "We definitely have to take her to the house then."

The woman was a petite blonde, "Jeremy will be very upset that someone got bit."

The other male said, "It doesn't matter. We have to take her. She can expose us."

I croaked, "What are...you talking about?"

The man spoke again, "Shhh darling, it will be ok."

The scruffy looking guy was outside my car, I could hear him changing the tire. Once he was finished, they piled into my car and drove somewhere. When they stopped my car, the younger man scooped me up and carried me inside. I saw two more men come running up, "What happened?"

The man that held me said, "She was bitten by the Mutt."

The man said, "Take her to the cells down stairs. She probably won't make it through the change."

The man carried me down below and placed me inside a cell on a bed. They closed the door and I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into now.

I cringed and screamed in pain as my body twisted to odd angles. The blonde woman was still close to me, just outside the cell. She looked like she was in pain watching me so I growled out, "Did this happen to you?"

She approached the cell and eyed me with wonder as she nodded, "Females usually can't become werewolves. Their bodies can't take it."

I screamed again as bones in my hand crunched but I still spoke, "But did it hurt as much?"

She nodded again, "It is complete hell on the body. You won't feel better for days."

I cringed at her words, "Days...I can't be here days. I have a life."

She whispered, "So do I, but I won't leave until I know your fate."

I looked up at her through my pain, "What does that mean?"

She was silent and that worried me. She then scurried upstairs and I was left alone with my pain.


	2. The Change

My wrist snapped backwards and I screamed and I swore it echoed through the vast house. It was painful, I faded from consciousness.

I woke and light was starting to peak from the window, which meant it was almost daylight the next day. I could feel my temperature sky  
rocketing and I was sweating something vicious. I saw the woman beside me again, "You came back?"

She looked up at me with wonder, "You're still alive?"

I laughed as I felt my body shaking, "You sound surprised."

She said, "I am. I wasn't kidding when I said women don't become wolves. Apparently we aren't strong enough."

I scoffed, "Then they ain't met me. I'm plenty strong. I'll live, I promise you that."

My bones in my leg started to crack and I hollered in pain again. The woman frowned and I barely heard her whisper, "I hope you are right."  
She then went back up the stairs and I could hear them scurrying about.

I could almost swear I could hear their voices so I tried to focus on it. I heard the one I recognized as the scruffy one, "How is she  
doing?"

The woman said, "She thinks she will make it through this. I don't have the heart to tell her, Clay."

The younger male spoke then, "Anybody think maybe she can?"

The commanding one that I had heard as I entered the house spoke now, "We all know the usual outcome, Nick. To think of anything else is  
simply false hope."

I pulled myself from their conversation, they all thought I was going to die. I heard steps come down the stairs and the woman was back. She  
smiled at me and I asked, "You don't think I'll make it do you?"

Her face was grim and she didn't answer. I growled, "Tell me the truth. I deserve that much at least."

The woman sighed as she shook her head, "No, almost everyone dies from the bite. How did you even manage to get away?"

I sat up slightly and I said, "Stabbed my hunting knife into the bastard. He didn't like it much."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "And you usually just carry a knife with you?"

I nodded much to her surprise, "Always got one. Never know what you will run into."

She seemed to look at me different now and I could only say it was respect. I then asked, "How did it happen to you?"

She frowned, "My ex boyfriend bit me."

I looked at her knowingly, "Which is the ex?"

She looked at me in disbelief, "The..."

I wiped the sweat from my face as I shook my head, "Don't tell me. Let me guess."

She stopped and just watched me, wanting for my answer. I said, "The tall, muscular and scruffy. Clay. The one with the deep voice."

She was shocked, "How do you know his name?"

I laughed, "I could hear you all talking upstairs."

She looked even more shocked, "You could hear us?"

I nodded as I reached for the water beside me and drained it as I laid back down and slowly fell asleep. The next time I woke, it was pitch  
black outside and I was alone. I had stopped sweating and I no longer felt hot. I listened to the house and I heard two voices upstairs, one  
I didn't recognize. The other wa the young guy, Nick. Someone asked, "Can't sleep?"

He answered, "Not with her down there. All I can do is smell her and hear her screams."

The other man said, "Then go check on her."

Nick said, "No I can't do that. She is probably going to die from the bite. I just need to distance myself till it happens."

The man's voice seemed to be moving, "Maybe there is a reason you are so drawn to her."

Then everything was quiet until all of my bones started to crunch and move. I screamed out in agony as my body warped and contorted into  
something else. It was pure pain, nothing else had ever felt like this. It went on for over an hour and then I felt different. I moved  
my head and noticed my vision was different now so I looked down and saw I had paws. I had turned, become a wolf, I was a freaking monster  
now. I didn't know how to turn back so I just curled up on the floor and slept.

In the morning, I woke to the woman tapping on the bars and my eyes snapped open. I was human again at least. I looked at her and she  
handed me a robe through the bars. I snatched it after I realized I was naked presently. I slid it on and she asked, "Did you change last  
night?"

I barely spoke, my throat dry and scratchy, "I think so."

She smile widely, "You did it."

I the looked at her with knowing, "Nick is coming downstairs."

She looked at me in confusion before the door opened and Nick came into the basement, "Jeremy wants us upstairs to talk to us all,  
Elena."

She nodded, "I'll be back shortly."

They both ran up the stairs and I could hear them. The woman, Elena, said, "Jeremy, she turned. She did it. I don't know how but she did.  
She could even one Nick was coming down the stairs. I think it's time we let her out."

The commanding one, who I now assumed was Jeremy said, "Then go let her out and bring her up here."

Elena came back down the stairs and opened the cage, "The others want to talk to you, especially the Alpha."

I took a deep breath and pulled the robe tighter around me as I walked up the stairs behind her. I walked into the kitchen where a group of  
males stood, watching me. One of then came forward and I heard the commanding voice, "Did you change last night?"

I nodded, "I do believe I did, Jeremy. You must be the Alpha right? That commanding voice is a dead give away."

He looked stunned by my words, "How do you know my name?"

I laughed, "I hear you all talking about me. Saying I'll die, conversing upstairs in secret about my scent. I know you are Jeremy."  
I then pointed to the scruffy one, "You're Clay, Elena's ex." I pointed to Nick, "And you are Nick."

Jeremy stood in wonder of me and Elena just smiled, "Well if you have her now, You won't need me."

Jeremy said, "Just one question, Elena said you knew it was Nick coming down the stairs. How did you know that?"

I said, "I have a good sense of smell. Even more so now. He was the one who carried me in the car and who brought me in the house, I would  
know his scent anywhere."

They all looked intrigued now and Jeremy said, "Well let us properly introduce ourselves. I am Jeremy Danvers. Yes I am the Pack Alpha and  
I own this house."

A shorter man with no hair held his hand out to me, "Antonio Sorrentino."

I nodded my greetings because then Nick took my hand and kissed the top of it, "Nicholas Sorrentino."

I smiled, "So he is your father?"

Nick nodded and I just smiled as they moved on to a more heavy set man with reddish hair, "Peter Myers."

I smiled at him and then a darker complected man held out his hand, "Logan Jonsen."

I nodded to his name and then scruffy held out his hand, "Clayton Danvers."

I looked to Jeremy, "A relation of yours?"

Jeremy nodded, "He is my adoptive son."

The woman then held out her hand, "Elena Michaels. Guess me and you are history in the making. We are the only female wolves."

I laughed as I shook her hand and then Jeremy asked, "Now who are you?"

I decided to give them my nickname, "T.J. Conners."

Nick scoffed, "You let people call you by that horrid nickname. That's a guy's name. What is your real name?"

I glared at him, "No calls me by it except my colleagues. I refuse to tell you."

Elena laughed as Nick looked wounded by my words but I ignored it, "Now when can I go home?"

Jeremy shook his head, "You can't. It isn't safe. You need to stay near the Pack."

I couldn't believe what he had just said, I couldn't go home. That was ridiculous, I didn't have to listen to them. I would do what I wanted.


	3. Chasing the Mutt

I was sitting outside, drinking a cup of coffee when I smelled the Mutt. Elena had given me an outfit to wear since I had ruined mine and  
the rest of my clothes were dirty. I ran inside, "Elena, I smell him."

Elena looked stunned, "You can smell him? Where?"

I said, "Outside. On the property. His scent is everywhere."

Elena ran out with me and she said, "Change and find it."

I was starting to pull off my clothes when Jeremy came out, "Don't you dare do that. It is too dangerous in the middle of the day and she is too new."

Elena growled, "But we can find him, between both of us. We are perfectly capable."

I nodded in agreement with her, "I can find him. I have his scent."

Jeremy growled loudly, "I said no. Elena, do not teach her to disrespect me."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out alone. Elena was still inside talking to Jeremy about something. I decided to ignore his order though so I shifted and took off into the woods to find him. His scent enveloped my nose and I found him relatively easy. He stood in front of me in his wolf form and then he pounced onto me, knocking me backwards with him on top of me. I was so startled that my body shifted back. He chuckled as he shifted back to his human form as well and he ran his hands down my naked body, "Oh you are sweet aren't you? And to think that I made you."

I flipped over and rolled him off me, "Don't touch me. You're the bastard that attacked me."

He grinned from the ground, "Guilty darling, but I gave you a better life. You are stronger now."

He grabbed my arm and pinned me down again, "Come with me. I made you, we share something special."

We then heard yelling in the woods, the Pack was calling out my name. I scowled at him, "Better run along before they find you out here."

He growled and slammed me back against the ground before he took off. I was seeing stars from him slamming my head down and when the Pack reached me, everything was blurry. Elena pulled me to my feet and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I found him. He wants me, Elena."

Elena took off her over shirt and handed it to me but it didn't cover much so Nick pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I slid it over my naked body and then I reached up to touch my head and I noticed it was still bleeding. Elena saw it and she gasped, "He hurt you."

I scoffed, "No, he slammed my head down in anger when I told him you all were coming to get me."

Elena put her arm around me and pulled me towards the house, "Let's get you back."

Jeremy didn't look very happy at all, "We will discuss this back at the house, T.J."

Once we got back to the house, Jeremy insisted we sit down and listen to him. He said, "When I tell you not to go after the Mutt in broad daylight, I mean it. If you wish to be part of this Pack, then you will do as I say T.J. The humans could have seen you, or worse shot you."

I held my head low as he scolded me but Elena spoke up, "Jeremy don't be angry with her. She just wanted to find him, look what he did to her."

Jeremy nodded, "I know, but she cannot act this way. You must listen to what I say. We have to stay in secret, and you risked exposing all of us with this venture of yours."

I still held my head low as he spoke and I whispered, "I'm sorry. I just wanted him to pay for what he did to me."

Jeremy sighed, "I am sorry that it happened to you, but we need to settle this calmly and in secret. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded to him, "Yes Jeremy."

He smiled slightly at me and then said, "I want you to go into town with Clay and Elena to find the Mutt."

I nodded at his words and walked out with Clay and Elena. As they drove into town, I asked, "Is it alright if I stay in the car? I don't want to venture around; I don't need people to see me."

Elena said, "That's alright. We will look around and come back. They got out to go look around the town and I heard my cell ring. I answered quickly when I saw it was my older brother, Conner, "Hello?"

Conner sounded happy and lively, "Hey Tonya, I just wanted to call and see how you are. Dad and I haven't heard from you in a while."

I smiled as I heard his voice, I missed my brother, but he lived deep in the Canadian wilderness with my father, so it was hard to get out there to visit, "Sorry I worried you and dad. I'm doing fine; I'll be out to visit as soon as I can."

Conner laughed, "I look forward to it. Are you out on a job now?"

I sighed, I hated having to lie to my brother, but I didn't know how to tell him what had happened. I said, "Yeah, it's a doozy too and it's right near me in New York."

Conner said, "That's good, close to home. Well I'll let you get back to it. Let me know when you can come to visit."

I said, "I will Conner. I love you both. I'll be seeing you soon."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Love you too baby sis. See you soon."

We hung up as Elena opened the door and climbed in, followed by Clay. Elena handed me a paper, "He will be at this rave. You and I are going to go in."

I asked, "Is that a good idea? This guy wants me."

Elena nodded, "That's exactly why you need to come in with me. He will come to you."

I nodded to her, I didn't like the idea, but what other choice did we have?


	4. The Mutt With an Infatuation

They parked outside the warehouse where the rave was and Elena and I got out of the car. I took a deep breath before I followed Elena inside. She looked over at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Just a bit worried, but I'm ok."

Elena gave me a slight smile before we stepped inside the building. The music was loud and obnoxious, and it hurt my ears a bit since they were more sensitive now. Elena leaned over and said, "Split up and fan out through the crowd. Find the Mutt."

I nodded as I went to the right and she went to the left. I followed my nose toward his scent, which was towards the back of the warehouse. I stood in the spot where his scent was the strongest but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I felt a hand run up my spine and I tried to turn but he pinned me to the wall, whispering in my ear, "You smell so sweet. Have you come looking for me?"

I growled as I slammed my head back against his and he was knocked backwards. I turned quickly but he was back on me as he slammed my hands to the side, inhaling my scent by my neck. He groaned, "You should be with us. I did create you I hissed as I struggled against his hold, "I don't give a damn about what you want!"

He took me by surprise when he swooped down and took my mouth by force. I struggled against him and shoved him backwards hard, "You little asshole!"

Elena had come up to us at that point and she slammed him to the wall, digging her nails into his chest, "You are coming with us."

He started to shake in anger and Elena removed her hand, "Control it. Stop the change."

He growled out, "I can't. I don't know how. "

Elena grabbed his arm and threw him into a back room and slammed the door. We pushed our bodies against it to keep it closed and then we heard silence and grew worried. Elena flung open the door and he was gone, we glanced at each other and mumbled fuck. We then heard screams and we took off running to see a wolf gnawing on the kids.

I looked over at Elena as we tried to corner him but we couldn't. We saw Clay run in too and try to help. The Wolf just kept running though and he ended up on the front end of a car, splattered everywhere. I sighed; well there went the Mutt problem. Clay motioned for us to hide, "The police can't see us here."

We ran into the back room and we saw a guy laying on the ground that had been bit. Clay looked at his wounds and then saw the track marks on his arm. Elena mumbled, "He's been bit."

Clay then grabbed the guy by the neck and started to strangle him. Elena screamed, "Stop it Clay. We can help him. Stop!"

Clay didn't listen though and the guy stopped moving. Elena was horrified and I just stood too stunned to do anything. We got in the car and drove back to Stonehaven. I didn't say a word as we drove but as we got out I mumbled, "Why did you do that?"

We were crossing the doorway when he answered, "He was a junkie. He wouldn't have survived the change."

My voice rose, "Did you try to do that to me because you didn't think I would survive?"

Clay didn't say anything but another voice did, "He tried to, but I wouldn't let him."

I looked over onto the stairs and saw Nick standing there. My mind flashed to the Mutt mauling my mouth and what Clay had done to that guy. I pushed past everyone and up the stairs to the room I had. I pushed open the window and sat in the sill. I reached for a cigarette and put it to my lips and lit it. I sat there smoking as I stared out at the windows, my body longed to run.

Elena knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey T.J."

I smiled at her, "Yeah Elena?"

She looked at the ground as if she was afraid to speak, "T.J, I'm heading back to Toronto. I have to get back to my life, now that the Mutt has been taken care of."

My smile fell quickly, "So you're leaving me here?"

Elena said, "I can take you to your home so you can get back to life too."

I scoffed, "I could kill someone now Elena, don't you know that? Alone in the city, that's dangerous. I can't go unless I have a very tight grip on the change."

Elena sighed, "Alright, well I just wanted to say goodbye. I wish I could keep in touch, but I need to focus on my life, away from the Pack."

My mouth went taunt and firm, "Goodbye Elena." I watched her walk out of the room and I couldn't help but be angry at her. She was the only other female wolf and I honestly needed her but there she was walking away. I finished my cigarette and then leapt out the tall window, landing with a thud on the grass. I flung my clothes off as I ran into the woods, just relaxing. I was running when I was suddenly tackled to the ground and my body shifted back. I saw Nick leaning over ne, "What are you doing out here alone?"

I shoved him off, "Leave me alone."

I stood up to get away from him but I could see his eyes trailing over my body, "T.J. Please stop. Talk to me."

I stopped walking away and turned to stare at him and the Mutt assaulting me flashed in my head again. I walked closer to him and stared up at him from my short stature, then I yanked his head forward so his lips would meet mine. I felt my world explode as I kissed him; no kiss had ever felt this good to me before. I felt on the edge of ecstasy purely from a kiss and then he pulled back. He was quiet and then he asked, "What are you doing?"

I whispered, "I just had to. I'm sorry. I'm going to go back to the house."

I turned to walk away but I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around and pinning me against a tree. He leaned in close and whispered, "Don't leave and don't be sorry."

His lips found mine again and trailed down my neck and to my shoulder. I then felt him nip slightly and I yelped slightly. He chuckled and I could feel it against my skin. He moved his mouth towards my ear and whispered, "I marked you as mine now," then I felt his tongue slide along my ear and I moaned.

I suddenly pushed him away and sniffed the air, "Someone is out there. Go get Jeremy."

I started to run towards the woods and Nick yelled, "Don't!"


	5. Bruised & Battered

I was gone long before he could stop me. I had shifted back to my wolf form and ran towards the other wolf scent I had in my nose. I came upon a dark man beating Peter, the rocker wolf I had met at Stonehaven. I launched myself at the creepy man and bit into his arm, but he slammed his foot into my ribs and I hit a tree nearby. I whimpered as I tried to get back up but couldn't. The man nailed Peter in the face again and he was unconscious, or at least I hoped he was just unconscious. I heard the man call someone, but I could only hear it one sided. He said, "Another wolf appeared, a female. What do I do with her?"

He was quiet, then he said, "No she isn't a blond wolf. She has dark brown fur."

The man was silent for a moment and I figured he was listening to the other person. He then growled, "Fine, I won't touch the little bitch. I'm heading back then. Pete is taken care of."

As the man walked past me to get in his vehicle, I lifted my head and growled slightly. He chuckled darkly as he kicked me in the face as he walked by. I whimpered weakly as I laid my head on the ground and stared at Pete's lifeless body. Everything went black after that. I heard a yell of agony and my wolf eyes lifted slightly as I saw Nick. He kneeled next to me, "T.J, are you alright? Can you shift back?"

I whimpered in my wolf form as I forced the change back, and as I became human again, tears poured down my face. Nick touched my ribs and I looked down to see they were a nasty dark purple, he had obviously broken a few ribs. He then looked at the side of my face and I felt the blood trickling down it. I tried to get up but the pain was excruciating. Nick asked, "What happened, T.J?"

I took a deep breath before I answered, "I could….smell another wolf….Came to check." I groaned in pain, "This guy was hurting Pete….I bit him. He kicked me…hard. He hit Pete again and he went down. I heard him call someone. The person told him he couldn't hurt me. He wasn't happy about it, kicked me in the face."

Jeremy surprised me by wrapping his jacket around me, careful of my broken ribs, "You did good, T.J. But next time, don't run off. He could have really hurt you." He turned to Antonio, "Please take care of this. I'm going to take Miss Conners up to the house to rest. Clay, come with me to get her settled back at the house."

Clay lifted me into his arms and I rested my head against his shoulder. I whined, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Clay whispered, "Shhh T.J, just rest."

Clary carried me up to my room and set me down on the bed. Jeremy spoke, "This was a different Mutt wasn't it?"

I nodded my head, "A creepy looking man with an odd scent. I could find him again."

I tried to sit up but Clay pushed me back down softly, "You are not to move from this bed, T.J."

Jeremy said, "We need to call Elena and Logan and tell them what happened."

Clay nodded as he walked towards the door with Jeremy, "Don't you move from that spot T.J."

I nodded but we both knew I wouldn't sit still. I heard Jeremy's voice as he moved through the house, "Logan, is Elena with you?"

"Pete was killed by another Mutt. We need you both here. T. J. was hurt pretty badly by the Mutt."

I heard the phone beep off and then Jeremy must have been speaking to Clay, "Elena and Logan are coming back. I need to go check on Antonio. Stay close to T.J."

I heard Jeremy's steps walking away and I called out to Clay, "Clay!"

He opened the door, "Yes?"

I said, "Don't let anyone in here. I mean no one. Ok?"

He nodded but looked confused as he closed the door back. I had finally managed to get comfortable and fall asleep for a bit, but then I was woken by voices on the other side of the door. I could hear Nick, "Clay, let me see her."

Clay said, "She didn't want anyone in there."

I then heard Nick yell, "Not even me, T.J?"

I spoke loud enough, "Not even you, Nick. I need to be alone."

I heard a growl and footsteps stomping away. I curled back up in the bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I was up bright and early and in the kitchen with Jeremy. He had handed me a cup of coffee and I was savoring it. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

I tried to smile, "I'm okay. The bones are healing. Are we going after the Mutt today?"

Jeremy nodded, "I don't think I want you going though since you are hurt."

I scowled, "I am going. I want to help."

I heard Clay's voice behind me, "I'll make sure she is safe. Let her come with Elena and I."

Jeremy sighed but then nodded, "If she gets anymore hurt, then ill hurt you."

Clay laughed as he went to see if Elena was up. I wanted in the kitchen with Jeremy until they came back and we headed to the car. Clay was driving us into town so we could sniff out the Mutt. We were in the diner in town when the shit hit the fan because the townspeople didn't like the Danvers. One guy tried to start a fight with Clay and Elena and I stepped in the middle of it. When we stepped back outside, Elena and I could smell the Mutt. We followed the scent to a seedy motel and an upstairs room. We snuck up to the room and went in, sniffing around at things. I said, "This is definitely the Mutt that killed Pete, but there are other scents here too."

Then we heard a car door slam downstairs and we peeked out the window, three guys got out of the car. I whispered, "The one with glasses is the one."

Elena nodded, "And the other two are Marsten and Cain. Why are Mutts working together?"

I flinched slightly at the mention of Marsten, why was he there? Then we heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and then they got quicker. I shoved the others towards the side door, "Hide in there. If they just smell me, they won't suspect anything."

Elena shook her head, "No, T.J. They could hurt you."

I laughed, "No, they won't. Whoever was on the phone demanded I not be hurt. Now just go, maybe I can get some answers this way." I snapped the door closed as they opened the front door.


	6. TJ's Secret

The Mutt with glasses grabbed me by my hair and slammed me against the wall. I heard Karl Martsten's voice behind me, "Don't hurt her. You know she isn't to be harmed."

The man that had ahold of me growled, "Why not? The little bitch was snooping. No doubt working for the Pack."

Karl chuckled, "You're right, she probably is. but the little Winters wolf isn't to be hurt."

I shoved the guy off of me and I turned to face Karl, "What are you doing here? If you're a werewolf, what business did you have in my house?"

Karl laughed, "You are a very smart girl, Tonya. I am sure you can figure it out."

My mouth fell open, "My dad…."

Karl grinned, "You are from a very special bloodline, Tonya. It's what made it possible for you to turn."

I hissed, "Why am I to be protected? What do you want with me?"

Karl put his hands up, "It isn't me. I'm not the leader here, Tonya."

I was a bit afraid, why the hell di this leader of theirs not want me hurt? Karl grabbed my arm, "So how is your family? Do they know of what has happened to their golden girl?"

I growled as I swung at him, "You shut your mouth and leave my family out of this."

Karl laughed, "Oh I wouldn't dream of messing with your family, but our leader may want them to fall in line. Why are you even here, Tonya? Doing the Pack's dirty work?"

I hissed, "Im going to help them stop all of you."

The taller scruffy one said, "You can try little girl, but you have no chance."

I glanced around to see where they were all positioned so I could make my move. I swung at the tall scruffy one and he backed away from me, so I kicked my leg out hitting Karl in the knees and then I turned and ran. I flung open the door and leapt over the banister. It hurt like hell when I hit the ground, but I kept running back to Clay's vehicle. They were waiting for me when I got there and I hopped in quickly, "Hurry up and go!"

He sped away back to Stonehaven and I was holding my side in the back seat. Clay asked, "Did you get hurt?"

I groaned as I tried to get out of the car, "I did jump over a balcony, it didn't help my broken ribs."

I almost fell out of the car but Nick was there without me realizing it, holding me up so I could go back in the house. I growled, "I don't need your help Nick."

Jeremy saw me hobbling into the house and he glared at Clay, "I told you not to let her get hurt."

I spoke up, "It was my fault. We almost got caught so I used myself as bait since they don't want me hurt."

Jeremy sighed, "So you found out where they are staying?"

We all nodded and Jeremy said, "We will go there. Nick, you and Logan stay here with T.J."

I opened my mouth to object but Jeremy cut me off, "You have already been hurt again, we need you to mend, so I want you to rest. Do not even get out of that bed."

I growled under my breath as Nick scooped me up and carried me up the stairs. He set me down on the bed and said, "If you need anything, you let me know T.J."

I rolled my eyes, I hated being pampered. I hissed, "I should be helping them."

Nick shook his head, "You should be healing."

I just ignored him until he walked out. I fell asleep shortly after they left and was woken up by the front door slamming shut. I sat up quickly and tried to get to my feet but I heard a stern voice, "Don't you dare get out of that bed, T.J. We will come up to you."

I grumbled as I sat back into the bed. True to his word, Jeremy led the others up to my room. I laughed as they all entered and I asked, "So what happened?"

Elena said, "Well Clay almost got shot by their booby trap. They left a message on the wall for us. And they left Pete's finger in a glass on the table."

I grimaced at what she said, "What did the message say?"

Elena looked at the ground, "It said I'm coming after you bitches."

I looked at Jeremy as she said those words, "So I'm not safe anymore. Great. And you have me laid up in bed."

Jeremy tried to console her, "No one is going to harm you, T.J."

My anger won out as I screamed, "You don't know that! You don't know what you're up against!"

I realized what I had said and I tried to take it back, "I'm sorry, Jeremy."

He just stared at me, "What are you talking about, T.J? Do you know the Mutts?"

I glanced down, "I know Marsten, I've met him before."

All of their eyes seemed to be boring holes into me as Jeremy asked, "How do you know him?"

I couldn't help the lie that came out, "He had a place near where I lived. I met him on a few occasions."

Nick growled, "Were you sleeping with him?"

I cringed, "God no. Why would you ask that?"

Clay said, "It would be a good reason for why you were bitten but not killed. Maybe you found out while you were human and he chose to change you."

I growled, "No, I wasn't having any relationship with Marsten, I just met him a couple of times."

Jeremy sighed, "I think we all need to get some food and some sleep. Elena, help T.J downstairs."

Elena put her arm under my arms and helped me up from the bed as she walked with me down the stairs. I didn't speak as we ate, I was obviously ostracized now. After we were finished eating, Elena helped me back to my bed and she whispered, "I know you are lying about how you knew Marsten."

I eyed her, "Do you plan to tell them that?"

Elena shook her head, "You have secrets, everyone does, but if your secrets get anyone hurt, then you are no better than the Mutts. Remember that T.J."

I nodded as she walked out. I was almost asleep when my cell rang. I answered quickly so not everyone would hear it, "Hello?"

I heard my father's voice, "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

I sighed, "I'm doing fine dad."

He sounded happy, "That's great kid. You know your brother and I miss you. You rarely visit anymore."

I felt guilty, I would have to visit soon, besides the fact that I needed answers. I said, "I will visit in a few weeks dad, I promise. Hey can I ask you something?"

He said, "Yes of course you can Tonya."

I asked, "Has Uncle been around recently?"

He asked, "You mean Uncle Karl?"

I said, "Yes."

Her dad asked, "Tonya, why are you asking about him? He is in some shit right now, you need to stay away from him."

Those words confirmed my fears, "Dad, please just tell me if you have seen him recently."

Her dad sighed, "About a few weeks ago, he had a business proposition for me and your brother. I told him we weren't interested. Tonya, please don't try to contact him. It isn't safe for you."

I felt my heart sink, everything I had learned was true. My father and brother had to be wolves, and Uncle Karl had wanted them to join with his gathering with the Mutts. I heard a voice from the hallway, "Hey T.J, are you alright?"

I was close to tears, "Hey Dad, I have to go."

He laughed, "Yeah, I hear you got a guy there. Don't have too much fun kid. Don't let him hurt you."

I was close to cracking, "I wouldn't Dad. I love you and Con. I'll visit soon. Bye."

I didn't let him respond before I hung up and I saw my door open and Nick stood there. He asked, "Who you talking to T.J?"

I felt a tear fall as I said, "My dad. He worries about me a lot. So does my brother. they want me to visit soon. Sorry if I woke everyone."

Nick shook his head as he hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "T.J., why are you crying?"

I lied, "Its just that everything has to be different now. I have never lied to my father or brother. We are very close."

Nick sighed, "Well you can't tell them. The rules of the Pack have to be followed, humans can't know."

I nodded as I pulled away from him to lay down, but he curled up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair as I laid facing away from him, with silent tears falling down my face as I went to sleep.


	7. Life Changing Events

When I woke up in the morning, I hadn't expected Nick to still be there, but he was. He had fallen asleep next to me, trying to make me feel better. I was going to try to squiggle out of his arms before he woke, but then I saw Clay open my bedroom door. He chuckled, which woke Nick. I glared, "Doesn't anyone knock in this damn house?"

Nick laughed as he stretched and climbed out of the bed, "Not if you want to catch a peek of something."

I rolled my eyes, "You are both pigs."

Clay raised an eyebrow, "I believe we are wolves not pigs."

I scoffed as I pushed past him and walked down the stairs. Elena was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy and Jeremy said, "You look better T.J."

I smiled, "I certainly feel better. I guess my bones are mending."

I plopped down beside Elena who slid a plate towards me. I started to eat but then we all heard the doorbell ring. Jeremy said, "I will get it. You all finish eating."

We were all eavesdropping though and we heard the sheriff. Apparently that asshole guy was missing, which probably meant he was dead. Jeremy was offering to help with a search party over their lands and the sheriff agreed. Jeremy walked back into the kitchen and said, "We will help with a search party. I will stay in the house. I want Elena, Clay, T.J and Nick to help them."

We all nodded to his orders and we went up to get dressed. By the time the sheriff came back with a group, we were standing outside waiting. One of Braxton's friends tried to start a fight with Clay so Jeremy said Clay would stay with him. The sheriff eyed me and asked, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

I held my hand out politely, "T.J Conners. Nice to meet you Sheriff."

The Sheriff shook my hand but asked, "And how do you know the Danvers?"

I smiled, "I am a friend of Elena's. I came out for a visit, looks like I came at a bad time."

The Sheriff laughed, but I could tell it was fake, "It would appear you did."

We started to walk through the woods, looking for Braxton's body and I was on one side of Nick while Elena was on the other side. I caught hold of a scent and I mumbled, "Nick, tell Elena it's up ahead."

Nick repeated it and Elena said, "I know, I smell it. We have to do something."

None of us really knew how to avoid this so Elena pretended to twist her ankle and Nick and I ran to her side. Elena said, "We need to distract them."

We helped her to her feet and she said, "Nick, start a fight. You have to, throw them off course."

One of the guys asked Elena, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I think I just twisted my ankle. I'll head back to the house."

I said, "I'll help you back Elena. You should put too much pressure on that ankle or it could swell worse."

We started to walk back towards Stonehaven and when we were out of everyone's line of sight, we took off running. We went around the group and towards the body until we reached it. I asked, "What are we going to do?"

Elena sighed, "We have to get rid of the body. And there is only one easy way to do that."

I groaned, "If you say shift, I will hit you. That is going to hurt like hell."

Elena nodded, "I know but we have to."

I nodded as I threw my clothes off and forced the change, as Elena did. We then grabbed ahold of the body and started to drag the body towards the quarry in the back of the property, just off it. We flung it into the water and then we ran towards the house. We had to get somewhere safe so we left the clothes. We shifted back and ran inside to tell Jeremy we had taken care of it, but froze when we saw the other man in the room. I froze because I was embarrassed of being naked in front of an unknown man. Elena seemed to know him though by the scowl on her face. The man grinned at me, "Ah, you must be the mysterious new female wolf. What is your name?"

I was still frozen so Jeremy answered, "Her name is T.J. Conners. She was bitten by one of those psychopaths turned Mutt."

The guy got up and approached me, kissed my hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you, T.J. My name is Daniel Santos."

The way he emphasized my nickname made me think he knew who I really was. I ignored his introduction and said, "I am going to go upstairs and dress."

Jeremy nodded and I walked towards the stairs, still listening to them, "Nice little piece of ass isn't she?"

I heard growls and the man, Daniel, chuckle, "Only joking Sorrentino."

I grabbed a pair of pants and a tank top and walked back downstairs. The man was gone now though and I heard Elena talking to Jeremy in the kitchen. She said she need to go home to be with her human boyfriend. She asked Jeremy not to call her again. I scurried back up to my room and started to pack my bags as well. As Elena walked down the hall, I stepped out, "Can you take me home on your way?"

Elena looked surprised but nodded, "Of course."

I grabbed my bag with all my stuff and threw on my shoes and followed Elena outside. No one else was around so we slipped out without notice.

It was a short drive to my house from Stonehaven because I lived in New York. Elena let me out as we reached my house and we said out goodbyes. I didn't want to go back to Stonehaven yet and she didn't want to go back at all. I ran up to my apartment and threw out all my dirty clothes and replaced them with cleans ones before I threw it into my personal car. I then started to long drive to my previous home.


	8. Family Secrets

Nick and Clay walked back into the house after making sure Santos was gone. When they came back in, they saw Jeremy sitting in his chair in the living room looking solemn. Clay asked, "What is it?"

Jeremy just swished his glass of alcohol and didn't answer. Both of them then noticed how quiet it was. Nick asked, "Where are Elena and T.J?"

Jeremy glanced up and they had their answer then. Nick yelled, "Please tell me you didn't let T.J leave. She isn't fit to be on her own yet."

Jeremy said, "It was their decisions. Elena wanted to go and she won't come back. T.J., she may still come back."

Nick said, "We have to find her. My dad can find her."

Nick ran to find his dad and tell him to search for her. Antonio tried everything but nothing came up so he walked into the living room where Jeremy was, "I think she lied to us."

Jeremy's head turned quickly, "What do you mean?"

Antonio said, "I can find anyone. I can't find anything on her."

Nick looked livid as he stormed upstairs, and Jeremy said, "Then we simply wait until the day she may return."

Antonio looked towards where his son had walked out of, "I don't know if Nick can wait that long."

* * *

I had just arrived at my dad's place in the northern wilderness of Canada and I stepped out, taking a deep breath. I was about to face years of questions and I didn't think my dad would be ready to answer them. It was midday now and even though I was exhausted, I was determined. She stared at the small log cabin before she walked towards the door to knock. She knocked and her father swung it open and stared in shock, "Tonya?"

I smiled, "Yeah dad, it's me. I told you I would come visit soon."

As I stepped inside, that's when the scent hit me and I stared at him in shock, he seemed to stare at me in the same way, "Tonya? What happened?"

I asked, "You're one of them? How did I not know this? I knew you were one when Uncle Karl confronted me."

Her father sighed as he sat down, "I saw no reason to tell you. Females don't get the gene. How did this happen? And when the hell did you see Karl?"

I said, "I was on a job and driving back home. I stopped in this little town, got attacked by a Mutt, and I stabbed it so it let me go. You know I'm always prepared for anything. And I was helping the Pack when I was confronted by Uncle Karl."

Her father cringed as she said mutt, "The Pack? That's just great Tonya. We aren't part of the Pack. We are Mutts. And I told you to stay away from Karl, he has started a feud with the Pack."

I said, "I am part of the Pack, dad. They took me in when I was forced to change. They are more annoying than children, but I owe them my life."

Her father shook his head but didn't say any more. She said, "Did Uncle Karl come to you to ask you to join with his plot?"

Her father nodded, "Yes, he did."

I sighed, "Did he ask about me in his last visit?"

He nodded, "Of course he did. He asks about both of you."

I let it go after that and just decided to be happy with my family for a few days. I slept for a few hours and when I got up, my brother was home. I jumped into his arms, "Conner!"

He spun me around and then froze, "What happened Tonya?"

I sighed, "Are you going to give me the same third degree that dad did? I'm a wolf now, it's not a bit deal. I'm the same as both of you now. One big happy wolf family."

My father said, "She doesn't tell you that she became part of the Pack."

My brother's mouth fell, "The Pack? How did that happen? They don't just let people in to their little group."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't come here to fight with either of you. You want to know why I became part of the Pack? I was attacked by a Mutt, some psychopath that Uncle Karl probably helped turn. He would have killed me if I didn't have my knives on me. Those people you dislike so much as the ones who carried me to their house and took care of me as I went through the change."

Conner looked at our father, "And Uncle Karl was a part of this? Did he know she was the one who got turned?"

I growled, "Oh he knows, he almost outed me to the Pack. Calling me Tonya and the Winters girl."

Conner asked, "And what does the Pack think your name is?"

I bit my lip, "T.J. Conners. You know my alias for jobs."

My father let out a loud laugh, "They are probably looking for you right now. And are probably pretty pissed that they can't find you. They like all wolves accounted for. If they think you went rogue then they will send someone to handle you. To hurt you Tonya."

I shook my head, "They wouldn't hurt me. They care about me, dad. One in particular. He wouldn't let anyone harm me."

Conner scoffed, "Is he the Alpha?"

I shook my head and Conner said, "Then he means nothing. The Alpha does as he pleases."

I growled as I stood up abruptly and said, "I'm going for a run."

I walked outside and was about to change when I heard yelling, "Damn it Karl! How could you let Tonya get mixed up in this? I wanted her to be safe!"

Karl obviously said something my father didn't like because he yelled, "Tonya is staying here with me Karl! She will not go near you or your Pack feud!"

I heard him slam down the phone and I ran into the woods in my wolf form. After a good run in the woods, I was even more exhausted, so I went straight to sleep.


	9. Taken

In the morning, I got up and told my family I was leaving. Conner was upset that I was leaving so soon again. My father was just worried about me. I said, "I just need to get some things straight and get back to work. I will come back and visit again."

Conner hugged me and whispered, "I am glad we don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

I laughed at him and shook my head, "You are ridiculous, Conner. Only you would see a bright side here."

My father then hugged me and said, "Be careful Tonya. You don't want to get mixed up in this."

I nodded, "I will. I'm going straight home. I'll call when I'm back." He kissed me on the forehead before I got in my car. I waved goodbye as I drove down the road back towards Buffalo. I was still going through the woods area when another car hit me on the side, flipping my car. I groaned as I tried to get out of my car that was now upside down. Then I heard a familiar voice, "You can't run Tonya. Santos wants you as his own. We need you to come with us."

I saw the other man there as well, Cain. Somehow they managed to flip my car back over and I watched Cain drive it away, while Karl had my arm in a death grip. He said, "You are coming with me, Tonya."

I struggled against him but he pushed something into my arm and I was out cold. I woke up in some kind of warehouse and I was tied to a chair. I glanced around in worry and I struggled against the binds. I then heard a cold chuckle, "It's useless to try to get away. You're stuck darling."

I saw Daniel Santos come into view, "What do you want?"

He laughed, "I want what the Pack has. Not to mention they took you from us."

I gasped, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked, "Did you think it a coincidence that Scott attacked you? We knew where you were because of your 'Uncle' Karl. We knew you would survive the change and you would be strong."

I growled, "And how did you know I would survive?"

He sat in front of me, "I know all about you Tonya Winters. The daughter born to John Winters. All those crimes you solve without a whole lot of help. You think that's normal, you think there aren't other factors there? You may have been human, but you weren't completely human."

I realized he was right, my senses had always been better than most, it's how I solved the crimes. I said, "That doesn't explain why you wanted me turned."

He grinned, "Female wolves never happen. You and Elena are the only ones. I want to make you a breeder of sorts, for me."

I gagged slightly, "I would never spread my legs for you."

Daniel grabbed my face roughly and growled, "Is that a fact, Tonya? Or should I call you T.J? Do you think the Pack will take you back when they learn you lied to them?"

I spat at him and he growled, "Let's see how they feel. We are going to call them."

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number and I heard it ringing. After a minute, I heard Elena's voice, "Hello?"

Daniel grinned, "Hello Elena. Did you get my gift?"

Elena sounded angry, "Yes, we did."

Daniel asked, "Are you there with the Pack because I have another gift for you? Put the phone on speaker."

Elena set the phone down and said, "You're on speaker. Say whatever you have to say."

Daniel held the phone to my head, "Say hello darling."

I kept my mouth closed so he dug his nails into my hair and I groaned in pain, "Speak girl."

I said, "Elena…."

I heard gasps and then an angry voice, "If you touch one hair on her head, I will…."

Daniel growled, "You'll do what Sorrentino? You don't know where I am and Tonya isn't yours anyway."

Daniel spoke to me, "Tell them who you really are. How you fit into this."

I glared at him but when I didn't answer, he dug his nails into my arm harder. I spoke as calmly as I could, "My name is Tonya Winters. Karl Marsten is like my Uncle, I've called him that for years. He knows my family. My father and brother are wolves. And the Mutts turned me in an attempt to get my family to stand with them."

Daniel slapped me across the face, "Too much information, Tonya." He then held the phone back to his head, "Goodbye Elena."

I watched him hang up and then he faced me, "I have business elsewhere. Now you be a good girl and stay there."

I watched him walk out and I fought to shift my hands so I could cut the binds on me, it worked thankfully. I shifted into my wolf form and sniffed around the room trying to figure out where I was. I made for the door but then in walked Cain and I leapt at him, biting at him viciously. I tore at his arm and he threw me away from him and as he tended to his arm, I made a break for it. I was a horrible sight though, I could still taste the blood in my mouth. I took to the woods and followed my nose towards Stonehaven, we couldn't have been very far because I could smell the others.

I ran to the door and scratched, and it swung open and I collapsed to the floor. Clay yelled, "Guys!"

Everyone came running and I shifted back. I touched my mouth and my hand came back covered in blood and I was horrified. Nick scooped me up in his arms, "Can I take her up to her room, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded and Nick carried me upstairs, taking me straight to the shower. He tried to walk away but I grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry, Nick."

He asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

I mumbled, "For lying to you and everyone. I don't like people knowing who I am. Go look me up Tonya Winters. I'm actually quite famous because of how good I am at my job and now I know why." I started to sob in the shower and he stripped his clothes before stepping in with me. He made sure all the blood was washed off my body. I held his face in my hands, "Nick."

He did the same to me, saying my name for the first time, "Tonya. That definitely fits you better than T.J."

I actually smiled before I leaned forward to kiss him.


	10. Telling the Truth

I felt him relax into the kiss, but then he pulled me away from him, "Tonya, we can't. Not right now."

It wasn't a rejection but it was to me. Nick said, "We will have to go back downstairs. Jeremy will need answers from you."

I looked at the floor, I didn't want to answer anything, but I nodded. I stepped out of the shower and realized I had nothing to put on. I felt Nick come up behind me, "Put your arms up, Tonya."

I did as he said and he slid one of his shirts onto me. I then turned around to look at him and he handed me a pair of his boxer shorts and I slide them on. He had his clothes from before and he held out his hand, "Are you ready to face everyone?"

I took a deep breath and took his hand and we walked down the stairs. We entered the living room and Jeremy eyed me, "Sit down, Miss Winters."

I sat in the chair Jeremy usually sat in. Jeremy stood against his desk as the others all sat on the couches. Elena and Clay on one couch and Nick and Antonio on the other. Jeremy said, "Tell me the truth, from the beginning."

I said, "My name is Tonya Winters. I am originally from Canada. I grew up out in the wilderness and hated it. When I entered school, I did as good as I could so I could be something. I ended up as a traveling detective. If there is a case no one else can solve, they call me. I have solved all the cases I have ever been called into. I never told anyone my secret though. I see things sharper than other people, can smell things better, hear things slightly better. I never knew why until I found out about my family. I was born into a family of wolves. My father is one, my brother is as well. My father said females don't inherit the gene, but I wasn't all human when I came out."

I felt anger rising in my throat as I spoke my next words, "That's why Santos targeted me. Uncle Karl told him about me, and they knew where I would be. They did it to rally my family to the cause because they rejected their 'proposition'. They expected me to side with them, but you all found me. Santos told me he knew I would survive, that's why I was chosen."

I felt sick as I spoke, "I went to my family to figure this all out, and I was taken as I tried to come back. Uncle Karl took me straight to Santos. He told me he wanted to make me his personal breeder. I told him in some not very nice terms that it would never happen. He got mad, walked out, and I took my chance. I was out by the time Cain walked in and I attacked him. I've never felt so wild before, I wanted to kill him, but my pull to here was stronger."

Before Jeremy could speak, the phone rang and he answered it. I could hear Santos voice, "This has all gotten out of hand, why don't we meet to sort this all out?"

Jeremy said, "That would be good. Why don't you come to Stonehaven?"

Santos laughed, "I would be an idiot to come to your fortress. Choose somewhere neutral."

Clay pointed to a spot on the map on the desk and Jeremy said, "Why don't we meet at the pavilion in the park in a few hours."

Santos said, "That's fine."

They both then hung up and I jumped, "Oh god, I need to use the phone. May I?"

Jeremy nodded and motioned to it, so I quickly dialed my father's number. I heard yelling from the other end, "Where the hell have you been, Tonya? I was worried sick. And where the hell are you calling from?"

I started to cry and he asked, "Tonya, sweetheart, are you alright? Please tell me your alright."

I mumbled, "I'm alright dad. I'm calling from the Alpha's home."

My dad asked, "How did you get there? I thought you weren't going back. Tonya, what is happening?"

I cried, "Dad, Uncle Karl handed me over to Daniel Santos. He kidnapped me shortly after I left the house."

I heard my father growl deeply, "I will kill that bastard. Your brother thought something was wrong, he could just sense it. Where is the Alpha's house?"

I was worried, "Dad, you can't come here. Stay away from this. It isn't safe."

He growled, "I could say the same to you, Tonya. They pulled you into this, turned you without your permission, they could have killed you. What else do they want with you Tonya?"

I whimpered, "Santos wants me to be his, in every sense of that word."

I heard multiple growls now and I heard the phone move, "Where the hell are you Tonya? We are coming to get you and then we are going far away."

I yelled, "Stop it, Conner. I'm not going anywhere. I have to stop this, I have to help them."

Conner growled, "Your only duty is to us, we are your family. Come home, Tonya, or we will come get you."

I hissed, "You have to find me first," and then I slammed the phone down.


	11. A Death

I saw everyone staring at me and I held my head low as I turned to walk away. Jeremy said, "I want you to go with Elena and Clay to check out the pavilion area, Tonya."

I turned and held my head up, "Yes Jeremy."

I walked out with the pair and Elena asked, "Are you alright, Tonya?"

I nodded even though I was lying, "I'm perfectly fine, Elena. Don't worry. Let's just go end this."

Elena sighed as she turned back around to face forward as they drove towards the park where the pavilion was. Once we arrived, Elena asked, "How are we going to do this? We need to be able to see what they are doing."

I smirked, "Leave that to me, Elena."

I strolled over to the bench and I stretched out on the table that was under the pavilion and sat seductively. If Daniel Santos wanted me, I was going to make him regret it. I was sitting there when we saw a car pull up and a young kid get out with a package. He looked at me as he set it down by the table. I giggled like an idiot, "Don't mind me darling, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

The kid smirked at me before walking away and leaving. Elena spoke so I could hear her, "Any idea what it is Tonya?"

I shook my head, "No idea whatsoever. I think it's just a distraction."

After a bit, and no one still came so Clay decided to walk over to open it. I stood behind him as he started to open it. I smelled a wolf then though and turned to look and was knocked to the ground. I saw Elena 's wolf knock the wolf away from us and she shifted back quickly, "Jeremy is in trouble, go help him."

Clay went for the car but I pushed myself through the change and took off running. I beat Clay there and I launched myself as at Daniel. A human woman was there though and in the middle of all of it and she swung her knife at me to help Daniel. She hit me in my shoulder blade and I whimpered in pain as I hit the ground. I heard Daniel yell, "You stupid bitch! Tonya was not to be hurt."

Clay pulled up and jumped out to help them so the others ran. Jeremy said, "We have to get back to Stonehaven."

Jeremy looked at me, "Can you shift back?"

I whimpered so he took it as a no and Clay put me in the back of the car. I groaned and shifted back before we got back to the house. Clay carried Antonio into the house and I stepped out on my own accord. I followed them to the kitchen as they tried to seal up Antonio's wound. I sat far away from them and held a towel to my wound. Nick hovered over his father in worry but he kept looking over at me too. I heard everyone saying their goodbyes and sad last minute words and it was heartbreaking. I then heard Antonio say my name and I frowned, I didn't want to get a last minute goodbye too. Jeremy said, "Tonya, come over here."

I walked over slowly and leaned over Antonio. He whispered, "Tonya, take care of Nick for me. I know he loves you and you love him. You'll make a nice addition to the Sorrentino family."

I shook my head but he said, "Don't lie Tonya. Just take care of him. He will need you."

I pulled away from him and walked out of the room to get some clothes. When I walked back in the kitchen with clothes on, Antonio's body was lifeless and Nick sat beside it. I turned to walk away but Nick said, "Tonya, come here."

I shook my head but he insisted, "Tonya please."

I sighed as I walked over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and he started to cry. He then asked, "What did he say to you?"

I said, "He wanted me to take care of you."

Nick sighed as he leaned against me but as I looked at Antonio again, my mind seemed to remember something. I looked on in horror as my mind drifted somewhere else. _It was our house and my mother was laying in the table, bleeding profusely. There was a wound on her arm that looked nasty. She cried out in pain over and over again and my dad was in hysterics over her, "Jane, it'll be alright. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_My mother tried to smile but it was warped by the changes her body started to go through. She screamed loudly and I jumped from my hiding spot, "Mommy?"_

_My father yelled, "Conner! Get Tonya away from here."_

_My brother pulled me away from the room and away from my mother. My father had told me afterwards that my mother had died. I guess my head had blocked it out._

I gasped as I stumbled away from Nick and Antonio's body. Nick asked, "Tonya, are you alright?"

I just pushed away from him and ran towards the living room, where I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad's number. He answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

I took a deep breath, "Dad, please tell me you didn't bite mom."

He was quiet for a while and then he said, "Tonya, it was an accident."

I hung up immediately and walked towards the stairs. I saw Jeremy walking down as I went up, "I'm going up to my room. I don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. And if my family calls back, I don't want to speak to them either."

Jeremy didn't ask questions, he just nodded to me as I walked to my room. I collapsed to my bed and just started to bawl. I knew everyone could hear me but I didn't care, I just had to get it all out.


	12. Saving Jeremy

I emerged the next day from my room and went straight to Elena, "We going to find the bitch that stabbed Jeremy today?"

Elena nodded as we started towards the front door but Clay stopped us, "Where are you going?"

Elena said, "We are going to find out what they did to Jeremy."

Clay shook his head, "It's too dangerous. And Tonya isn't stable enough."

I growled, "Get out of the way and let us do this."

Clay glared at me but I wasn't backing down and he knew it, "Fine, but be careful. And call me if you find something."

We went out to the car and drove towards the gas station we had found Cain at. We dug through his car sniffing all the things inside until we found something that would lead us to the woman. We found their little mobile home that served as their love shack and Elena was inside looking around when the woman came back. Elena was trapped inside and I couldn't do anything because then it would alert the woman to her presence. I watched as the woman walked back out and went to her car without any incident. Then Elena came running out, "We are following her."

I nodded as she followed behind her until we reached a diner. The woman sat alone and Elena sat across from her as I stood at the end of the table. Elena asked, "So how did you get swept up in this?"

The woman laughed, "I am in this because I want to be. I love Cain, I want him to turn me but he won't. He refuses to because he is afraid to lose me."

We both frowned, "He told you what we are?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yes and I know that's taboo with your little Pack, which is why I'm with the others."

Elena growled, "What did you poison the knife with?"

The woman laughed, "I didn't do anything. That must have been LeBlanc. I have no idea."

Elena said, "You don't want to be a part of all of this. It's dangerous."

The woman shook her head, "I don't care. I just want to be with Cain. Please don't hurt him."

I scoffed, "If you don't tell us what Jeremy was poisoned with, we will kill all of you."

Another voice joined the conversation as the girl scurried away, "Tonya, you have gotten angrier haven't you?"

I turned with a glare, "Uncle Karl, what the hell do you want?"

He laughed as he pushed me into the booth and slid in beside me and LeBlanc did the same with Elena. Karl put his arm around me, "So how is my favorite little niece?"

My nails grew out on the table, "Vicious."

Karl put his hand over my growing claws, "Now now Tonya, behave yourself."

Elena growled, "What did you poison Jeremy with?"

LeBlanc laughed, "I'm not telling you bitch."

Elena dug her claws into his arms as she twisted it, "Tell me what it was."

He just chuckled and she snapped his wrist. He started to whimper and Elena asked, "What is it?"

He said, "Ricin."

Elena flung his arm away and said, "Let's go."

Karl let me out and he smiled, "We will see you soon Tonya."

I shook my head as I headed towards the car. Elena said, "We need to let Nick know we figured out what Jeremy is poisoned with."

I smiled, "Let me go tell him in person."

Elena smiled at the thought, "Drop me at Stonehaven and go to this address."

She handed me a card with an address on it. I let her out at the house and I headed to the city. I went to the address but when I allow in, I was shocked to find Nick mauling another woman, a very human woman. I gasped and he heard it and looked up, "Tonya..."

I put my hand up, "I'm sorry to have disrupted you," and I turned to walk away but he ran after me. He caught me and spun me around, "Tonya, don't walk away."

I scoffed, "Why not? You were having yourself quite the time. You don't need me, and you certainly don't care for the news I brought. Jeremy is fine by the way, we cured him. No need to be concerned."

He grabbed my arm tightly and I tried to walk away again, "Tonya, don't walk away from me."

I yelled, "Why the hell not? Just go back to what you were doing or better yet who."

The woman said, "I'm going to go Nick, I think it's best."

Nick said, "That's a good idea. I'll talk to you later."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from him but he wouldn't let me get far. He said, "Tonya, what is your problem?"

I yelled, "You show an interest and then suddenly you aren't interested?"

Nick yelled, "You're the one who is hot and cold. Sometimes you want me around, other times you shove me out."

I pulled away from him and ran towards the inside of the club since I couldn't get away in the front. He pushed me against the bar and said, in a deep voice, "I want you, Tonya. I don't want anyone else. Now do you want me?"

I stared up into his eyes as he stared down into mine, "More than anything."

He brought himself even closer to me and our lips were almost touching, "Are you sure, Tonya?"

I closed the gap between us and claimed his lips. I felt his smile against my lips as he lifted me up onto the counter and he stood between my legs. He broke away for a second, "So Jeremy is alright?"

I nodded, "Elena and I got the poison name and she went home to help him."

Nick let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Now where were we?"


	13. Giving In

***Smut here* Just a warning!**

* * *

I giggled as he yanked lifted my shirt to press kisses against my stomach. He then started to move lower and I jumped slightly as he started to undo my pants. He motioned for me to lift my hips so he could pull my pants off and I did, and he removed them in one yank. He then started to kiss up my thigh and I leaned back against the bar top as he did, savoring in the feeling. He then reached my already wet panties and he pressed a light kiss on the outside. I sat up and said, "Nick…maybe this isn't a good idea…."

I didn't even feel him move my panties but I did feel his lips against my heated flesh and my head fell back again, "Oh god…."

One of his fingers moved in and out of my body as his tongue still went to work against me. I felt my body winding up as he continued to touch me. I felt my toes curl up before I screamed out, "Nick!" My fingers dug into his hair as my body constricted tightly. Before I could even blink, Nick had lifted me into the air and laid me out on the floor.

My clothes came off in a rush as did his and he looked down at me, in what I could only describe as awe. He then whispered the most unlikely words, "I love you Tonya."

I was stunned by his words and didn't respond but that didn't deter him. He leaned down to kiss me and slowly kissed down my neck. I grabbed his face and stopped him, "I love you too, Nick."

I watched a smile slowly spread across his face and then he leaned down to kiss me. He then went back on his exploration of my body.

Two hours later and I was a puddle after it all. We had sex multiple times among all the foreplay. I was completely exhausted and we both got up to look at our cells. We had missed countless calls from people. I chuckled as I started to put my clothes back on, "We better get back to Stonehaven before they send a search party to find us. They may think the worst if we don't show up soon."

Nick laughed as he pulled on his pants and he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, "I'd be okay with that if we got to go again."

I shoved him playfully, "Stop that, Nick. We do still have a huge problem, even if we forgot about it for a few hours."

Nick nodded, "I know. Sorry. Lets go."

He threw on his shirt and grabbed his shoes and led me outside as he locked up the building, "We taking Elena's car back?"

I nodded nad he climbed in the driver's seat as we started back to Stonehaven. Nick started asking question when we were driving, "What caused you to shove everyone out yesterday?"

I sighed and said, "When I saw your dad laying there, it seemed to trigger something in my memory."

Nick looked worried by her answer, "What did it trigger?"

I felt a tear fall down my face as I said, "I remembered that when I was young, I watched my mother struggle to hold onto her life because my father had accidentally bit her. I wished I hadn't remember that, it would have been better."

Nick's eyes grew wide, "I'm so sorry, Tonya."

He reached over to pull me closer to him even though we were in a car. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but he didn't help much. When we reached Stonehaven, Nick put his arms around me from behind as we walked in the door. As soon as the door opened though, I was hit by two very distinct scents. I froze where I was and Nick asked with worry, "Tonya?"

I then saw their faces come around the corner and I cringed, "Hi dad. Conner."

They both scowled at me, "Did you really think we wouldn't find you, Tonya? You need to come home with us now."

Nick stepped in front of me, "The hell she does, she isn't going anywhere. She is safest with us." This was going to be a whole assertion of dominance between the men in my life, I could already tell. My father and brother would never see Nick as good enough for me no matter what he did, but I wasn't going to let them bully him.

I heard growls as my dad said, "She is my daughter and she will do what she is told." Conner repeated almost the same thing, "She is my sister and she will come with us."

I glared at both og them, "I am not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions." I grabbed Nick's hand in mine, "And im not leaving The Pack or him."

I saw the look my father and brother were giving Nick. It was quite evident that they disapproved. Conner growled, "Please tell me you didn't, Tonya."

I said, "So what if I did. I love him. And if both of you intend on staying here since I am not leaving, you better make nice with the Alpha and the rest of the Pack. That's all I will say on the matter. And I will not tolerate disrespect of Nick."

I stormed up the stairs and Nick followed behind me as we left my family standing there stunned by my dominant stand against them.


End file.
